L'Arc IV: Perfect Blue
by Ekai Ungson
Summary: Blue is the color of the saddest things in the world. It is also the color of peace. Fourth and final of the L'Arc~en~Ciel series. An ExT.


L'arc~en~Ciel IV:  
"Perfect Blue"  
by Ekai Ungson  
  
The L'Arc~en~Ciel series: A series of vignette-ish EriolxTomoyos featuring titles of L'Arc songs. Fluffy. You have been warned.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters expressed herein are property of Card Captor Sakura by CLAMP.  
  
DISCLAIMER2: The song "Perfect Blue" is property of L'Arc~en~Ciel and their recording companies.  
  
Dedicated to Candy and Luna, who love Laruku about as much as I love CCS. ^-^ Takarai Hideto, ne? Bishounen!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue is the color of sadness.  
  
Blue is a color that evokes heartfelt sorrow and pain. Say blue and say sadness. They are synonymous.  
  
....  
*"What do you think of when I say blue?"  
  
"Sorrow"*  
....  
  
Blue and white are the colors of Chinese mourning.  
  
....  
*"What do you think of when I say blue?"  
  
"Sadness."*  
....  
  
And blue... blue was his trademark color.   
  
....  
*"What do you think of when I say blue?"  
  
"...Eriol."  
....  
  
Blue is the color of the sky on a clear day. Blue is the color of symbols of peace, serenity. Blue is freedom.  
  
Blue is the color of his hair when the sun hits it. Blue is the color of the roses he gives to her as offerings of love, devotion, forgiveness. Blue is the color of his favorite things, and blue is the color of his dark, dark eyes.  
  
Blue is a color that always reminds her of him.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
She sinks back against the wall in an expression of exhaustion. Her white curtains flutter noiselessly with the breeze. She hears the sound outside of people laughing, crying, loving, living.   
  
She pays no heed.  
  
She will work today, try to bury herself in activity in an attempt to forget. Always forget. She didn't know why she still tried, really, in this exercise in futility.  
  
She will try to fill the emptiness he left with a sense of achievement.  
  
She will fail.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
He tries his best not to take off running. He and his guardians arrived just an hour ago, and already then he was aching to see her. But he tries not to run, lest he be thought of as a raving lunatic.  
  
He passes a phone booth and considers calling first. He doesn't.  
  
He passes a flower shop. He is already holding his garden bouquet, the flowers he picked from London, still miraculously alive and looking like the day they were picked. Still, he considers buying a few roses, white ones-- white that'll become blue once he works his magic. He goes in and buys.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
She comes across something strange while digging throught the closet. She finds a small bouquet of blue flowers tied with white ribbon and is surprised to see that the blooms have not yet wilted, even after a month of storage. She smiles. Him and his magic and mystery. Turning white roses to blue, then making them last forever. She never understood his mystical ways, but she never had to try.  
  
"Don't worry yourself about that; Magic is only magic," he'd said.  
  
Magic he used tomake her happy so many times.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
He walks whistling, clutching a bouquet of wildflowers and blue roses. He only hoped they could stave her anger-- maybe.  
  
Maybe he really should've called, but too late. He was already at her doorstep.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Five swift knocks released her from reverie. She stood and walked over to the door.  
  
And gasped.   
  
"... Eriol?"  
  
Dark, dark blue eyes smiled uncertainly down at her. "Tadaima."  
  
She began to cry after the initial shock. She had no idea why she was crying.   
  
She then threw her arms around him.   
  
"Okaeri nasai."  
  
He closed the door and leaned against it, still holding her.   
  
"... You're back," she breathed. "You're really back, and you kept your promise."  
  
"I said I'd return, remember?" he said. "You were the one who didn't trust me enough to believe it."  
  
"I believed it, I believed it," she whispered. "I waited so long."  
  
"Believe me, I did, too," he replied. "I did, too."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The flowers lay forgotten on the table beside her bed.  
  
She is asleep, her head on his shoulder. He holds her as if he would never let her go. Ever.  
  
She opens her eyes and looks up into his.  
  
She smiles. The perfect blue is the color of his eyes.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Blue is the color of the sky on a clear day. Blue is the color of the ocean at night, peaceful, serene.  
  
....  
"What do you think of when I say blue?"  
  
"Eriol."  
....  
  
Blue is the color of the roses that lay on her bedside table. Blue due to his magic and mystery. Eternally blue.  
  
....  
"What do you think of when I say blue?"  
  
"Eriol."  
....   
  
Blue is the color of his hair in the sunlight. Blue is the color of his shirt, carelessly strewn on the floor.  
  
Perfect blue is the color of his eyes, dark, mysterious, loving. Perfect, perfect blue, and hers. Only hers.  
  
This was the man she loved.  
  
....  
"What do you think of when I say blue?"  
  
"Eriol."  
....  
  
And to her, it meant everything.  
  
  
--End IV: "Perfect Blue"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hwokay. I do believe I've typed up about six fics for today. Holy Hera. The price I have to pay for procrastinating.  
  
And Ekai would like to thank the following: (raises glass)  
- Rachelle Herrera, otherwise known as Luna-chan, for the L'Arc obsession that spread from Aki to me, and then giving me that burn CD for a grad gift, which has "Flower" as Track 14, arigatou, onee-chan.  
  
- Candy Paredes, whose L'Arc MP3s I listened to first up and where I got the titles from, her favorite L'Arc song is "Perfect Blue", and so this one is dedicated to her. She also lent me the lyrics to "The Fourth Avenue Cafe" and their translations.  
  
- Gelai Hernandez, the beautiful girl who lent me her Ruruoni Kenshin CD, where I listened to "The Fourth Avneue Cafe" on constant rotation to write the fic it was named after.  
  
- Sakura-san, for being there for my constant emails.  
  
- L'Arc~en~Ciel, for providing people with beautiful music, thank you.  
  
- And for all the people who may read and review this work, thank you very much for the support and dedication. ^-^  
  
~Ekai Ungson,   
hikari_yagami20@yahoo.com  
starcast.pitas.com  
021202 


End file.
